


You Need to Take Breaks

by Boxwel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC shows hints of mexican because they use potatoes for a fever, Sickfic, Slight pinning, gender neutral reader, i had lots of fun writing this, lucifer is just very cute here, lucifer overworking himself, mc takes care of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel
Summary: Lucifer has been working for too damn long without taking care of himself and ends up getting a fever. You come in to see how he's doing under Diavolo's orders to see him passed out on the floor. Scolding ensues as you tell him that he shouldn't push himself while angrily taking care of him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	You Need to Take Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> finally, I post some fluff on here! I promise to come back around with more smut but someone mentioned how in a chat lucifer gets sick and my mind went brrrrrrrrr

Lucifer must be dying.

He can’t breathe well and he feels so damn hot. Every time he moves, the room seems to spin and his brain feels like it’s been put in a blender and feels like it’s going to spill.

It’s been thousands of years that he’s been sick and he forgot how horrible it is.

Maybe . . . maybe he can take a little break.

No! There's too much work to do and he can't rely on anyone else except himself. Diavolo trusted him that he could do it and these documents needed to be revised.

But his head is pounding, he can barely read the words on the paper which he could've sworn he just read.

Lucifer groaned and reached for his cup of tea which has gone cold. He grimaced at the taste and feel of it and stood up to make more when his body became heavy and dropped to the floor, the cup shattering into pieces from his weak grip, pure exhaustion overtaking him and forcing him to sleep as his world went black

When he woke he felt something slip off his forehead and realized that it was a sliced potato. Actually, they were all over his bare skin: his arms, stomach, chest, neck, and forehead while he laid in bed. Someone must have dragged him into bed and undressed him. Lucifer looked next to him to see that you were asleep on the chair beside him, a bowl of water with more sliced potatoes threatening to slip off their lap. Lucifer reached over to grab it before it spilled, potatoes slipping off his body. The movement woke you up from your nap.

“Hey, Luci. How you feeling?” You mumbled out as you stretched out your stiff body, a groan escaping your mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Lucifer rasped out, putting the bowl onto his drawer and picking up all the fallen potatoes to put into the bowl, "Why did you potatoes on me? You didn’t mistake me for dinner did you?” Lucifer chuckled out, the strangeness of this intriguing him, “And how did you put me into bed? I know humans are very weak compared to us demons,”

“Oh, well, I came in here because Diavolo was worried he gave you too much work and wanted me to check up on you. I’m glad I did because I found you passed out on the floor. I needed Beel’s help to drag you into bed. As for the potatoes, this is a home remedy I grew up with. When someone is running a high fever it’s a good idea to cut up potatoes and put them into cold water so you can place them all over their body to cool them down. Undressing you was the hard part . . .” you said, a blush creeping onto your face as you began to fiddle with your loose shirt. Lucifer reached over to grab your hand and brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the back of your hand. 

“Thank you for doing that. I really appreciate it.” Lucifer said with a soft smile. A furious blush took of your face as you pulled your hand away and clutched it onto your chest. 

“It-It’s nothing at all! You would’ve done the same thing for me!” You blurted out. Your eyes frantically looked around the room to avoid Lucifer’s gaze which he found adorable and coughed out a raspy chuckle.

“You should eat something Lucifer. I heard from Diavolo that you were hardly eating or taking care of yourself,” Worry creased your forehead, a look Lucifer knew too well on himself. 

“I’ll be fine. I need to get back to work,” Lucifer pushed himself off the bed and tried to swing his legs to the side when suddenly he felt a hand on his chest pushing him down.

“What do you think you’re doing?! You’re supposed to rest if you don’t want to pass out again!” You began to scold at him, pushing his bare chest until he was back into bed. “Now, you stay right there and I’m going to grab your soup that you _will_ eat so you can feel better. And I swear to _God_ Lucifer if I see your ass out of bed I will chain you onto this bed so you won’t leave at all,” You said to him with a firm nod, crossing your arms across your chest and giving him a stern look.

Lucifer had to laugh on how determined you were to keep him in bed. Here he was, one of the Seven Rulers of Devildom, the strongest out of all of his brothers, the Avatar of Pride, being pushed around by a mere human. 

“Well, when you say it like that I wouldn’t dream of crossing you. Who knows what you’re able to do to me when you have me in a vulnerable state like that,” Lucifer said with a smirk on his face. You gave him a confused look until you processed the words that he threw back at you, eyes turning wide at the context that Lucifer put them in.

“That’s-that’s not what I meant at all and you know that! You’re such a tease!” Lucifer barked out a laugh at your state, embarrassment flooding your checks even more. You began to walk out of his room before you turned around to give Lucifer a pointed look, “I meant what I said Lucifer. Don’t you dare get out of bed,” 

“I won’t leave my bed. I promise,” 

And with that, you left the room.

Lucifer wondered how a human like you was able to deal with a stubborn demon like him.

~

True to his promise he did not leave the bed. He was tempted to get out to finish just _one_ paper but decided against it. He didn’t want to lie to you more than he has too.

When you came back you were holding a bowl of hot soup in what looked like human food in and a pitcher filled with water and two empty cups in a tray. The dish smelled delicious as you set the tray onto the table so you could sit on the edge of the bed, tucking your legs close to yourself. You reached over to his forehead to place the back of your hand against it. It was still warm.

“It was hard finding ingredients to make something I knew how to cook. You guys really need to get more human-friendly food for me,” You chuckled out. Lucifer gave himself a mental note to ask what your favorite foods were in case he ever felt like cooking for you, “I’ll feed you the soup, and then I’ll put the potatoes on you again, ok? Then you should get some rest. I’ll tell Diavolo to ease off of you for this week and I’ll have someone work on the papers for you.” 

Lucifer wanted to protest but decided against it and gave you a slight nod. Once you told Diavolo that he isn’t feeling so well it will be hard to convince him that he’s ok unless he’s 120% positive. 

You reached over to grab the hair that was framing his face to inspect the grey hairs that were sprouting there and gave him a frown, “You need to give yourself breaks Luci, this isn’t good for you,” 

“I’ll take a break when this exchange program goes well and even then there’s still so much work to do,” working under Diavolo there’s no day when they could truly rest, especially when they are trying to bring peace within the three realms. 

“Still I worry for you. You really need to give yourself a break. I don’t want to see you passed out again and need to baby you,” You said with a grin on your face.

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” You rolled your eyes over but decided to leave it at that. You reached over to his desk to bring the bowl over to balance it onto your lap. You stirred the contents around before scoping a spoonful and offering it to him, your other hand underneath it so it didn’t drip down to the white sheets. Lucifer gave you a look in which can only be described as him saying ‘am I a child to you?’ which resulted in you nudging it towards his lips.

“Just take it. I’m only going to do this once so appreciate it while you can,” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to take the offering. The broth was warm as it trickled down his throat, the flavors comforting the headache that was thrumming the entire time. He could honestly fall asleep right now it wasn’t for you pulling the spoon away to feed him another serving. He accepted it and swallowed it down, the feeling of comfort spreading throughout his body, refreshing his aching muscles and mind for sitting at his desk all day. 

There you two were, sitting in silence as you feed him more of the soup until it was gone, Lucifer taking in all that you gave him. No words were spoken because there wasn’t a need to fill in the silence, each other’s presence was enough said. When the bowl was empty, Lucifer laid back into his pillows and said a quiet thank you. You hummed in acknowledgment and began to place the wet potatoes onto his chest. Lucifer hissed at the sudden coldness, goosebumps spreading across his chest as his nipples hardened. You pretended not to notice as you placed potatoes onto his inner elbow, forearm, neck, and forehead. 

“When they get cold, tell me so I can switch them out, ok?” You muttered out, still not looking into his eyes, placing the bowl back onto the tray and filling a cup with water to distract yourself. 

The way Lucifer swallowed the food, the sound he made when you placed the potato onto him and his nipples hardening. Such thoughts should not be running through your mind. Lucifer had a fever damnit! You were just here to help, nothing more than that. When his fever dies down you will take your leave and forget that this had happened.

“Hey, look at me,” Lucifer suddenly spoke out. You snapped your eyes toward him, locking your gaze with his crimson eyes. 

“What is it?”

“Thank you. For everything. For coming to Devildom. For putting up with my brothers. For putting up with _me_. I am truly thankful for you coming into our lives,” Lucifer said, reaching out his hand to clasp onto yours, careful to not let potatoes fall off his body. His hand was surprisingly clammy as he held onto you. 

Maybe it was the fever.

You held his hand as you traced patterns onto the back of his hand, your mind tumbling on the words he just spoke. 

“Anytime Lucifer. I’m glad I met you guys too. Now, get some rest. For me, if you can,” Lucifer gave a slight nod before shutting his eyes. You dropped his hand to clean up your surroundings, picking up the tray to place by the door and then straightening up his work desk as best as you could without displacing anything. Grabbing the tea set to wash for later, you began to pick up the pieces of the broken teacup and threw them away. When you came back to Lucifer’s bedside you saw he was already in deep sleep. The way his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm quelled your mind of worries for him. 

He’ll be fine. 

Because he has amazing people around him to take of him and each other. 

You smiled to yourself as you kissed his damp hair as you whispered to him to sleep well and headed out of his room with trays in hand. 

Unbeknownst to you, Lucifer was awake the entire time and felt your soft lips kissing him. He held the urge to not wrap his arms around you to hold onto you forever, telling you that he has fallen for you and wants you by his side forever. 

Maybe next time. 


End file.
